Pokemon: A Diamond Adventure
by PokeFreak7
Summary: The adventures of 10yearold Hiro Matsuo as he travels through the Shinou region with his Pokemon.
1. Jolt Start, Part 1

**Chapter 1: Jolt Start, Part 1**

"The Korinku are coming!"

That was all that needed to be said to send the citizens of Masago Town running for cover. They had grown to fear the wild Korinku that inhabited the forests around them. For some unexplainable reason, the electric rodents had been attacking their town for the past week.

10-year-old Hiro Matsuo sat on the stone floor of his basement with his parents. He had messy black hair plotted on top of his head and wore a blue jacket over a white T-shirt and blue jeans.

He couldn't have asked for a worse time to begin his Pokemon journey. Tomorrow, he was to get his trainer's license from Professor Nanakamondo. He would also get a choice between three Pokemon to start with; the grass-type Naetoru, the fire-type Hikozaru, and the water-type Pocchama.

His mind wandered back to that choice. The excitement of his first Pokemon left him thinking about it almost every waking moment. He still couldn't decide which Pokemon to choose. Fire-types like Hikozaru could become very strong if trained well but grass-types like Naetoru can be adaptable in battle while the water powers of Pocchama may come in handy.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the crash of a window. A Korinku had broken into their basement, its sleek black and blue fur lit up with lighting up with electric sparks.

"Hiro, get your mother and yourself out of here," his dad said. "I'll hold it off!"

Hiro nodded and ran up the stairs by his mom and out of the house. The street was quiet and empty under the orange light of the setting sun except for a man in a brown jacket with white hair running up to them.

"Hiro, Claire!" he called and came to a halt in front of them. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Professor!" Hiro replied.

He was interrupted by a growl and turned around. Three Korinku were charging toward them.

"Quick! Come with me!" Nanakamondo said and took off away from their pursuers with Hiro and his mother at his tail. They came to a large building surrounded by several other Korinku. "Darn. They're attacking the lab. We'll have to go somewhere else."

They continued running into the woods and soon lost their attackers in the shadow of the trees. Hiro leaned against a trunk to catch his breath.

"Professor," he said. "Do you have any idea why those Korinku are attacking Masago Town?"

"I don't," Nanakamondo answered. "But we could do a little investigating here. This is their nest, after all."

"Sounds good," Hiro nodded and turned to go farther into the woods.

"Wait," the professor said. "You need a Pokemon for your protection. I know it's a day early, but I think you should choose your starter Pokemon now." He took the bag he was wearing off his shoulders and took three Pokeballs out of it. "Here are the Pokeballs that contain Naetoru, Hikozaru, and Pocchama."

Hiro couldn't help but smile. "Are you serious? Alright!" he cheered and picked up the Pokeball with the green kanji for "grass" engraved on it. "I choose this one; Naetoru!"

"Good choice," Nanakamondo smiled. "And here's five empty Pokeballs for capturing wild Pokemon and a Pokedex. It contains information on every known species of Pokemon."

"Thanks, professor!" Hiro said and accepted the five red-and-white balls and the handheld computer.

"Alright then," the professor said, returning the remaining Pokemon to his bag and throwing it back over his shoulder. "We'll split up here. Claire, go with your son. Hiro, call me with your PokeGear if you find anything."

The PokeGear was a high-tech wristwatch. It was equipped with several features like a cell phone and map of the Shinou region, along with the ability to tell time. Hiro nodded and ran off in one direction with his mother. After a few minutes, a blur of blue and black slammed into Hiro's body and knocked him over.

"Hiro, are you alright?" Mrs. Matsuo asked, rushing to his side.

"Yeah," Hiro said and looked around with swift awareness. He soon spotted a single Korinku. He smiled at it confidently with a hint of excitement and threw Naetoru's ball into the air. "Alright, you want to play? Go, Naetoru!"

The Pokeball fell to the dirt ground and burst open. In a flash of white light, the young leaf Pokemon appeared with a battle cry. Korinku assumed a low stance, ready to pounce.

"Naetoru, give it a Tackle attack!" Hiro cried.

Naetoru hesitated a bit but decided that this boy must be his new trainer and obediently lunged toward Korinku. The enemy Pokemon pushed itself into the air and threw itself down onto Naetoru's body. Korinku's body then lit up with electricity as it unleashed Spark attack. Naetoru cried out in pain as the volt jolted through his body. It slammed its head against Korinku and threw it off.

"Good job, Naetoru, now give it a Razor Leaf!"

Naetoru waved the leaf on its head and unleashed several leaves that were as sharp as blades that cut through the charging Korinku. The flash Pokemon slammed into Naetoru with its own Tackle attack. Naetoru fell to the ground on its feet and Korinku landed a fair five feet nearby. The two turned to glare at each other.

"Try Absorb!" Hiro called. "Get some energy back!"

Korinku's body began to glow with a green light. The electric rodent let out a yelp of pain as Naetoru's body corresponded with the same glow. Korinku quickly retaliated by attempting another Tackle attack.

"Withdraw!" Hiro said. "Then Tackle!"

Naetoru ducked its head into its shell to block the Tackle and then shot itself at Korinku to send it flying.

"Do another Razor Leaf, Naetoru!"

Naetoru unleashed another wave of leaves that collided with Korinku in thin air. The flash Pokemon fell to the ground, motionless.

Hiro leapt into the air in joy. "That's the way, Naetoru!" he cheered and then took out one of the empty Pokeballs in his pocket. "Now you're mine, Korinku. Pokeball, go!"

He threw the red-and-white ball at the fainted Korinku's body. It hit and opened up, absorbing the defeated Pokemon's body in a flash of white light. The ball closed and wobbled a bit before the red light in the center went out.

"Yes! We did it Naetoru!" Hiro cried, making a V with his middle and fore fingers for victory. "We caught a Korinku!"

"Good for you, dear," Claire cheered along with him.

Hiro triumphantly picked up Korinku's Pokeball and pocketed it and then pat Naetoru on the head. Naetoru smiled affectionately.

"You did great, Naetoru," he said. "Oh, I forgot something. I haven't properly introduced myself yet. The name's Hiro. We're partners from now on. How about it, Naetoru?" Naetoru nodded as they gave each other a high five.

Suddenly, Hiro's PokeGear began to beep. He pressed a button on it and Professor Nanakamondo's face appeared on the screen.

"Hiro, I found what we've been looking for," he said. "Register my PokeGear ID onto yours and enter it into your map. You'll be able to track my whereabouts that way."

"Got it! I'll be right there!" Hiro replied and hung up. He did as the professor told him and a small red dot appeared on the map screen. "Okay, mom, let's go find the professor."

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Jolt Start, Part 2

**Chapter 2: Jolt Start, Part 2**

Korinku have been attacking Masago Town for the past week for no apparent reason. 10-year-old Hiro Matsuo is a new Pokemon trainer who has joined Professor Nanakamondo and Claire, his mother, to find the cause of this tragedy.

Nanakamondo had found a place of suspect and Hiro, following the directions of his wristwatch PokeGear, has found himself hidden in some bushes with his mother and the professor, spying on a large building, plotted in a relatively small clearing in the forest, hidden in an envelope of trees.

"Wow!" Hiro gasped. "What's a power plant doing in the middle of the woods?"

"I have my suspicions that someone here is capturing the Korinku and draining their energy for power," the professor replied.

"Who could do such a thing?" Claire wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but we'll find out," Hiro said, punching a fist into the air confidently. "Come on! Let's go in!"

Nanakamondo hushed him. "Be quiet," he said. "You never know if anyone's watching."

"Hey, look," Claire whispered. "Someone's coming!"

Hiro and Nanakamondo looked back toward the building to see a boy and girl walking toward the building. They both had short green-blue hair and wore similar uniforms. They both wore a pair of white boots and a long-sleeve shirt with the letter "G" on it. The boy wore black pants and the girl wore a skirt of the same color.

"Who are those guys?" Hiro whispered. "I've never seen anyone like them."

Suddenly, a small blue Pokemon crawled its way toward the boy and onto his shoulder.

"What's up, Scorpi?" he asked. The Pokemon started talking to him before he turned to the girl. "It sounds like some rats have found their way to our hideout."

The spying trio jumped up in alarm, causing them to reveal themselves. The two uniformed people turned to look at them.

"Then let's exterminate them," the girl sneered and tossed a Pokeball. "Go, Roselia!"

The ball burst open and released a plant-like Pokemon with flowers for hands. Hiro smiled and took a Pokeball out of his pocket.

"Alright, let's battle," he said, but the professor put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold it, Hiro," he said and turned to the mysterious duo. "Just who are you?"

"Fine, I guess you deserve an introduction," the boy said. "We're Team Galaxy, taking flight even higher. The name's Zair."

"If you mess with us, you're sure to regret it. You can call me Kaya," the girl added.

"Team Galaxy?" Hiro said. "I've never heard of you."

"We'll make you never forget us!" Kaya growled angrily. "Roselia, Poison Sting!"

Roselia aimed one of her bud-like hands toward Hiro and released a spray of poisonous pins.

"Watch out, Hiro!" Nanakamondo cried and threw a Pokeball. "Mukkuru, go and use Whirlwind!"

In a flash of white light, the grey starling Pokemon appeared and blew a gust of wind that whipped the needles away.

"Thanks, professor," Hiro said.

"It wasn't a problem," Nanakamondo said. "Now, Hiro, join me in a double battle against these guys!"

Hiro nodded. "Okay!" he said and threw his own Pokeball. "Go, Naetoru!"

The young leaf Pokemon appeared beside Mukkuru and faced Team Galaxy and their Pokemon.

"What a nuisance," Zair scowled. "Scorpi, give them a Pin Missile."

Scorpi opened its pincer-like mouth and sent a stream of needles toward its opponents. Naetoru countered with several Razor Leaf attacks that knocked the pins down and Mukkuru used another Whirlwind to blow them away.

"You can't beat us with needles!" Hiro said. "Naetoru, Tackle it!"

Naetoru dashed toward Scorpi but suddenly, Roselia unleashed a rain of Stun Spore. The powder stopped Naetoru in its tracks.

"Go in for a Bite attack while it's paralyzed, Scorpi!" Zair commanded as Scorpi lunged toward Naetoru.

"I won't let you," Nanakamondo cried. "Use Quick Attack, Mukkuru!" Mukkuru soared through the air and into Scorpi, sending it flying back.

The spores on Naetoru were finally beginning to wear off when some seeds hit the ground at its feet and sprouted into vines that wrapped around it and held it to the ground. Dark clouds had made their way across the sky.

"Take that! I snuck a Leech Seed attack in while you were preoccupied with Scorpi," Kaya sneered.

"Good job, Kaya, I'll take the Mukkuru," Zair said. "You just worry about that Naetoru."

"No problem," Kaya replied. "Attack with Poison Sting, Roselia!" More poisonous needles soared toward the helpless Naetoru and rammed into its body.

"No, Naetoru!" Hiro cried.

"Hang on, Hiro," Nanakamondo replied. "Mukkuru, Tackle Roselia!"

"Stop right there," Zair said. "I'm your opponent. Scorpi, give it another Bite!"

Scorpi lunged toward the retreating Mukkuru and gnawed into its back and tackled it to the ground. Naetoru collapsed in pain from Roselia's Poison Sting and the lack of energy due to Leech Seed's draining ability.

"This isn't good," Hiro said as a few drips of rain began to fall.

"Rain?" Claire wondered aloud. "There wasn't any rain in the forecast for tonight."

"It might be a Pokemon using Rain Dance," Nanakamondo replied. "But we have to focus on this battle."

As he spoke, one of the top windows of the building crashed and another Pokemon that looked like a Korinku landed in front of them and glared at Team Galaxy. Countless Korinku filed out after it.

"That's one big Korinku," Hiro said, looking at the first one.

"It's no Korinku," Nanakamondo replied. "It's the evolved form; a Rukushio!"

"The Korinku are escaping!" Kaya said. "And I don't remember catching any Rukushio."

"It might've evolved inside the power plant," Zair replied. "This doesn't look good."

Rukushio let out a fierce roar and unleashed a large thunder bolt on the duo and their Pokemon, sending them flying into the distance, and the building, demolishing it. All that was left was a pile of rubble.

"That was one huge electric attack!" Hiro gasped.

"That looked like a Thunder attack," Nanakamondo noted. "But I've never known of a wild Rukushio knowing Thunder. We were pretty lucky it happened to be here and escaped."

The lightning Pokemon turned around and observed Hiro, Nanakamondo, and Claire. After a few seconds, it ran off.

After recalling their Pokemon, the group headed back to town. Hiro looked forward to finally beginning his Pokemon journey the next day.


End file.
